Sing 2: Oh Johnny boy Oh Ashlyn
by H.P.Ravens22
Summary: Johnny and ash are finally going out after the events of sing 1. But lance keeps getting in the way. Sorry i am new to this


Ash:

"Stupid song came on the radio made me think of you I listen to it for a minute then I change it. I'm getting a little bit stronger." I sing along to Sara Evans 'stronger'. It's the song I chose for the song off later this week. I don't feel strong though. Lance just broke up with me. "Hey nice voice who knew you were country." Buster Moon says as he walks in. "Thanks. Truth be told I'm not feeling so strong. I'm But I'm trying you know?" I say. He nods. "So what have you been up to today Moon?" I ask him. "Lots of running and planning the theme for the anniversary party. "Nice. Hey have you seen Johnny?" I ask. "No I haven't. I'll let you know if I do." He says. Just then a big gorilla walks in. "Heard my name how may I be of service?" Johnny says. "E-er i need your help. I-i keep tripping up on the piano." I say feeling nervous. "Don't be nervous ash piano isn't that scary." Johnny reassures me. "I'll leave you two to it." Moon says. "A-alright." I say. I quickly move to the piano. I sit on the bench and move for Johnny. "Ok so first things first. Scales. You know Do Re Mi that whole thing. Practice that." Johnny says. So I do. I practice for ten minutes and by the time I'm done I've got it down. "Very good. Now try making them into a song. The Sara Evans one you sang earlier was very nice." He says. I blush. So he did notice. "Ok." I say. I try it for the next hour. By the time I fully understand it it's 730 pm. "Oh my it's late now!" I say. "Yeah want me to take you home?" Johnny says. "U-um sure." I say. We walk out to his car. I try to keep space between us. He looks at me with the look of lost love. What's he thinking?

Johnny:

We pull up to Ash's apartment around 830 pm. Did I mention that I happen to like Ash. A lot. "Here we are." I say to her looking down. "Wanna come in?" She says to me. "You need to rest though." I protest. "Please? I need to talk to you." She says pulling me out of the truck. "Ok only for an hour ok? Then you gotta get rest." I say to her. I decide I should be next to her so no one can harm her. We soon get up to her apartment and I'm a nervous wreck. "I'll be right back make yourself at home." She says as she goes to what I assume is her room. I nod and sit on the couch. I wait all of five minutes before I hear her run back in. She's wearing plaid pajama pants and a punk rock t shirt. "So what's up Ash?" I ask her. "W-well I guess... I like you Johnny. A lot. And I would love to... go on a date." She says looking away and fidgeting. I take her hand and pull her close to me. "I'd love that. I like you too Ash. Your so sweet and kind." I say. She gives me the biggest smile possibly for her. "Johnny I think your funny charming and... I like you. Just a lot. You make my heart feel full. And I've liked you since the day we met at the theater." She confesses to me. "Honestly me too because I saw you next to er what ever his name is and I thought you were so perfect." I say back. "Aw. Er so it's getting late? Just stay the night. Please?" She asks me using puppy dog eyes. "Ok not fair I can't say no to your puppy dog eyes." I say. "Good! I'll have the couch and you take the bed ok?" She says to me. "Are you sure?" I ask her. She nods and shows me to the room. Soon after she goes to sleep on the couch I fall asleep.

Ash:

I wake up around 1 am to six missed calls from lance and several texts. I read some and they all basically say I miss you and come back to me you and I are meant to be. One really hits home and I start crying. It read 'ash your the first girl I ever dated and I'm the first guy you ever dated. We were each other's firsts. Can we be each other's lasts?' I can't help it feel more hurt and let out a big sob. "Ash?" I hear Johnny say as he walks out into the living room. "Y-yeah?" I say as I wipe away tears. "You Ok?" Johnny says to me. "Lance keeps texting me and he told me how much I meant to him." I say looking at Johnny. "Oh well maybe you should turn off your phone and sleep?" Johnny says questioningly. "Yeah. Can I sleep with you?" I say feeling vulnerable. "Yeah. Let's go." He says. I turn off my phone and leave it out on the living room. We go to my room and cuddle up in bed. I finally drift off into sleep.


End file.
